


Surprise Motherfuckers!

by series_fan_95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Fake Character Death, Love Confessions, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/series_fan_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is dead, or not?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Motherfuckers!

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> it's 3 a.m here and I couldnt sleep so I thought I'd share this with you guys!  
> I dont know if I am going to continue with this fic but anyway, here is part 1! :P  
> as always comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> thank you for your time  
> love ya all!!!! <3 <3 <3

-Why do I have to do that?  
\- Because, the Black Widow needs to die if we want to gather that intel. And you are the only one who can kill her. So you will have to give them proof. Make sure you do it big.  
\- Always…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
\- Where is she? Clint said panicked as he walked in the SHIELD hospital.  
Coulson was standing in front of a room– Natasha’s room – and he wasn’t letting him in  
  
\- Clint, you’ll have to be calm. She is still in critical, you can’t see her.  
  
\- What the hell happened? He knew exactly what had happened. A damned bomb had happened! But he also knew his partner. She was always careful. She always saw things like that coming. She should have known. She should be there, with him.  
  
\- Clint, you need to relax, the senior agent tried to calm him down, I know that this is hard but you need to keep your cool for her. You will see her when she gets out of surgery.  
  
\- How is she? Why can’t I see her now? Coulson, you know I need to see her! And he did.  
  
Their handler knew everything about Clint’s feelings towards his partner mostly because of the endless hours that the sniper spent in his office ranting about her and how he could never tell her.  
  
\- I haven’t seen her Clint, Coulson said looking down. The doctors won’t let me. They say she has serious brain damage and several third degree burns. No one has seen her.  
Clint signed and moved to the uncomfortable and familiar chairs at the waiting room.  
Phil sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder  
  
\- You should get home. There is nothing you can do here.  
  
\- She’ll know... she’ll know I’m here… Clint said more to himself than to his handler  
  
\- Go home. I will call you the second they tell me that you can see her.  
Clint shook his head and put his hands on the seat.  
  
\- I am not going anywhere… he mumbled. Clint was running his hands up and down his thighs, trying and failing to control his panic attack.  
Phil put a hand on his shoulder and tried to reason him  
  
\- Clint, please, go home. That is what she would want you to do  
  
\- DON’T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE IS DEAD! SHE ISNT! SHE ISNT DEAD! SHE WANTS ME HERE! I WILL STAY HERE!  
  
\- Clint! Please! She is not dead and she will need you when she wakes up. You have to be calm! Go home, eat something, take a shower, get some rest and I will call you when she is ready to take visitors!  
Clint knew deep down that this time was different. No matter how difficult the situation was they would always let them stay together.  
He didn’t remember the ride to his apartment. He took a SHIELD vehicle and put it in autopilot. He was in no condition to drive.  
He wasn’t sure of anything, all he wanted to do was see her, hold her and tell her that it was going to be alright.  
That everything was going to be fine. That he was going to make everything fine for her. Ever since she joined SHIELD she was strong, patient and kind to him.  
At first she was very cautious and distant. She was being strongly professional but even then, back in the beginning she tried to teach him how to become a better spy, something that he never saw himself to be. She made it true and somewhere along the way he became her friend; her best and only friend; the only person she overly trusted without a second thought.  
And he did the same. Many agents had questioned his state of mind for trusting the Black Widow but he was completely sure about his choice. He trusted Natasha with everything.  
He would tell her and only her things that he had buried deep inside him for years and he thought that they didn’t affect him anymore. He was wrong.  
He recalled the countless nights he had spent in her place crying about demons of the past, curled up in her embrace. As he was ready to take a shower, his phone rang.  
He dropped everything to reach it with trembling hands.  
  
\- I am sorry to inform you that… she… passed… Coulson’s voice said professionally at the other end of the line. After that everything was a blur.  
Clint thought that he heard the phone drop the ground but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He thought that he heard Coulson calling him but he couldn’t listen.  
The room started spinning. Natasha was dead. Natasha. Dead.  
  
The next days passed in the same way. Someone would call, Clint wouldn’t answer and he would drown his pain in alcohol. He stayed in his house until Coulson came and dragged him out. He had to be in the funeral. He had no idea how two weeks passed but there he was, dressed in a black suit, just like most of the men there, semi-sober, forced to watch the funeral of the woman he loved. The woman he loved with all his heart and never got the chance to say it to her. He sat patiently and listened to Hill, Carter, Sitwell, Coulson and finally Fury talk about Natasha like they knew her. Like they had a clue about this woman, like they knew what she liked, what she feared or what her favourite ice cream flavor was. But they didn’t. None of them did. None of them cared. Bullshit Clint thought. All this was  
  
\- Bullshit!, He said way too loud this time, interrupting Fury’s speech. Everyone went silent at his outburst and waited what the director would do next  
  
\- Barton…, the older man warned him  
  
\- Bullshit! All this is bullshit! You didn’t care about her! None of you cared about her! You always thought she would betray us! But she didn’t! She fucking died for you and you don’t fucking care!  
Clint was at the verge of tears when Coulson reached him so he just pulled away and left them.  
The ceremony was complete and Clint watched from the top of a tree. The coffin went down to the ground, closed, because of the bad condition of the body.  
He couldn’t give her a proper goodbye… After the funeral he didn’t go straight to his house. This time he needed something stronger that booze.  
Clint had tried many things to get high. He was raised in the circus and no one seemed to really care. After he joined SHIELD he reduced the usage but he never stopped.  
Until he met Natasha. She caught him one time in the act and she freaked out. At first she started shouting at him, at how reckless that was and how he harmed himself.  
He wasn’t used to people looking after him. It made him feel all warm inside and maybe he fell a little harder for her.  
When she was done scolding him she sat on the couch and started shaking. He was sober that time, since she got him before he took the drugs, so he sat next to her and held her tight  
  
“don’t do this again! Don’t do this to you, please” she whispered in his arms and he decided to stop. All it took was her words to convince him that if he mattered to her,  
he would try to become a better man. And he was doing good. He had been improving on everything just for her sake, just to be good for her.  
Now she was gone and he had no reason to care. Thank god his old dealers remembered him so he had no problem finding his poison.  
He started with some light stuff and slowly he moved on to stronger. He remembered some phone calls from Coulson or Hill but he didn’t bother to answer.  
When he wasn’t high he called back shield stating that he was quitting and threw his phone away. He had no idea how long had it been since he had quit until he felt a hand shaking him. He was so high that the only thing that he could make out of the person shaking him was red. After that he woke up to a beeping. Next to him was dosing a person he thought that he would never see again.  
  
Natasha.  
  
\- Tasha? He coaxed. At his words she jumped up and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Before he knew it she was storming out of the room without saying a word to him.  
Maybe she wasn’t there at all. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, making him believe that she was there. Maybe… His next thought got interrupted as she walked back in with a doctor in toe.  
When they reached the door she stood by the doorframe with her arms crossed on her chest and waited until the doctor checked him over without saying a word.  
After he was checked, Natasha walked out with the doctor, exchanged a few words and then she came back in.  
  
\- Tasha? Are you really here or am I seeing ghosts?  
  
\- Get dressed Barton; she commanded and waited for him to obey.  
If she was a spirit she was pissed. And a pissed ghost-Natasha was worse that pissed alive-Natasha which was pretty bad on its own…  
he slowly got up and with his little powers got dressed with no help from Natasha. It was their custom, when either one was hurt, the other would help him look ok so  
that they would leave the hospital as soon as they could. But Natasha was just standing there and didn’t even offer to help him. When he was ready they walked out.  
Natasha signed some papers in the reception -if she could sign she wasn’t a ghost right? She led him in her car and she drove him to his house. By that time Clint was convinced  
that she was alive.  
It wasn’t the first time that a SHIELD agent had to fake his or her death in order to complete a mission. It did hurt that she didn’t warn him and she let him believe that she was dead but he had bigger problems at the time. Natasha hadn’t said a word during their ride home and Clint was afraid that she would be grossed out by him. He knew he had more issues than he could count but she was there for him, to fix him, to keep him grounded, to make him feel like he was worth something. Then, suddenly, one day they tell him, he lost her. His whole life turned upside down. He had no idea what to do without her. Maybe he was overly attached to her and maybe she would break his heart one day, leaving him for someone better, someone she deserved but whenever she was with him he felt strong, invincible, complete. Now, she wasn’t talking to him, probably thinking that he was some kind of creep or god knows what else.  
As the car stopped, Clint slowly unfastened his seatbelt and opened his door. When he was out of the car, he had to lean to the door just to get his balance. In the meantime Natasha had  
gone out of the car as well and was standing in front of him. Clint’s vision was a little blurry from the movement but he could feel Natasha moving closer to him, trapping him between her body and the car. Clint closed his eyes, finally being one hundred per cent sure that she was alive, with him and feeling the warmth of her skin on his felt so good that he almost forgot his bad shape. When he opened his eyes again, Natasha hadn’t moved. He studied her face without saying a word.  
Her green eyes were now sparkling like she was on the verge of tears, her brows frowning, her skin had always been pale but now there was a sickening paleness that indicated her lack of sleep. There was a cut on her forehead and another one under her right ear. Her full lips were now pouting and she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t form a full sentence in his head. In one swift motion Natasha grabbed his head and smashed her lips against his. Her kiss was angry, unforgiving and even though he was too stunned to react at first, thankfully, she didn’t stop. Slowly, as if to test if what was happening was real, he started to kiss her back cautiously.  
As Natasha was getting more and more impatient and the kiss was growing more lustful, Clint grabbed her and turned her so that she was the one trapped. Then he ran his hands from her hips to her arms and he buried them in her hair. He was the one controlling the kiss so, he slowed it down until she surrendered fully and it turned more into what he had in mind for their first kiss. He deepened the kiss and Natasha gasped and moaned in his arms. Even in his wildest dreams he had never thought that Natasha would melt from a kiss like it was happening.  
  
\- Please tell me that this is real… Clint said as he pulled away for air. His face was starting to hurt for the wide grin but he couldn’t help it. Natasha on the other hand wasn’t so happy  
  
\- How could you do this to yourself? Are you insane? Do you have any idea how this affected everything? Your health, my mission…  
  
\- Your mission? Your mission?! You dare tell me that it was bad for your mission?! I thought that you were dead for fucks sake! I am your partner! Don’t you think that I could use a heads up before you faked your death? Clint yelled as he moved away from her.  
  
\- How would I know that you would react like that!? Natasha said defensively  
  
\- Because I love you! Natasha looked at him in shock. I love you and I don’t care if you think that I am an overly attached psycho, I love you and I have never been happier than when you are with me. You are my partner, my best friend, my everything! Clint exclaimed.  
As his little outburst was over he fully expected her to run away and never talk to him again. Instead of that, Natasha walked straight to him and kissed him for the second time that day.  
It was nothing like the kiss they had shared moments ago, just a small peck on the lips to shut him up; but as she pulled away she whispered in his mouth  
  
\- Take me to bed…  
  
  
The next morning Clint woke up feeling something heavy pressing his chest. As he opened his eyes he came to realize that the something was a warm body, Natasha’s body. Closing his eyes again, he moved his hand into her hair and sighed content. It was the first time that he felt truly blissful…  
Natasha felt the motion and stirred in his arms. As she moved he woke up completely and suddenly the happy emotion was gone and fear washed over him.  
  
What if she regretted it?  
  
What if she wanted to leave?  
  
When she snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest he relaxed again and fell back on the pillows, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
Natasha caressed his arms and turned her head to face him  
  
\- Shh… it’s just me…  
  
\- I know Tasha… I know… I… I am glad you stayed…  
  
\- Of course I stayed… she mumbled as she sit up and started kissing his neck. The small pecks turned to licks and when she found the sweet spot under his earlobe that made him let out a small whimper, she put her legs on each side of his body, she traced his arms with her hands and held his down while she was sucking and biting that spot. Natasha moved her mouth to his lips and kissed him hungrily. The previous night they didn’t have the time to explore each other’s bodies. It was all about lust and finally getting the chance to be inside each other. When they fell on the bed they were already naked, fiery kisses covering their bodies and when he entered her, when they finally became one, they fell into a hard, unforgiving rhythm like they were too anxious not to wake up from such a pleasant dream. It didn’t take long for them to come, together, as they did everything else, and exhausted, not only because of the love making but also because of their previous activities, they peacefully slept through the night, safe and content. This time though, in the light of day, when they both were less tired and more confident, they had time to find out what made the other gasp and moan. And Natasha was way too eager to please Clint. As her tongue was attacking his and her naked body was pressed against his, Clint tried to hold her close and reverse their positions. Natasha took hold of his hands and pushed them back on each side of the bed.  
  
\- Let me… she whispered in his ear and continued her trip on his body, her mouth traveling south to his chest. Any protests he had were forgotten with her tongue found his nipple and twisted around it. Clint sucked in a breath, trying to control his too obvious erection. Natasha smirked against his skin and sucked on the erected pick. Clint moaned something that resembled her name and she took pity on him. She started kissing her way down, closer to where she had dreamed to go. She nuzzled his hip bone and suddenly she bit and sucked there, leaving Clint gasping and whimpering. She had the chance to explore his body with no interruptions since to SHIELD she was dead and he had quit. Only fury knew the truth about her and he was the one who informed her about her partner’s condition. She had fallen for Clint a long time ago but she had never thought that he would fall for the stray that he saved all those years ago. Her mission was hell, Fury was going to give her more hell for risking the operation and coming back but she knew that she had calculated everything correctly and she needed him; her partner, her friend, her heaven.  
  
That morning she chose to lock the world and its problems out of Clint's small apartment in Brooklyn. That morning she chose Clint over everyone else. And she didn’t regret it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
-Sir, we are her to report back for duty. Part 1 of my mission is complete and I request agent Barton as backup to complete part 2 that has already been set into motion. Natasha said in one breath as she stood in front of Fury’s desk.  
The older man was looking at her and Clint, who was standing right next to her, suspiciously.  
  
-You say that everything is going according to the plan?  
  
-Yes sir  
  
-But you request back up?  
  
-Yes sir  
  
-Alright  
  
-Excuse me sir? Natasha couldn’t believe her own ears  
  
-I said alright, you can have Barton as back up. But don’t mess this up. It is an extremely important mission. Agent Barton, have you been briefed?  
  
\- No sir. But I will sir Clint said way too formally.  
The director looked at them again  
  
\- Is something going on here? He asked  
  
\- No sir! They both said in unison.  
  
\- Very well, you are dismissed.  
  
Natasha and Clint turned and left Fury’s office but as they were walking out they bumped into Hill who was walking in  
  
\- NATASHA?! She exclaimed You crazy bitch! She shouted and moved to hug her so tight that the redhead could barely breath  
  
\- Surprise? Natasha said out of breath, still in her friend’s embrace...


End file.
